Until the End
by amelancholicangel
Summary: They have known each other since they were young. They are best of friends and he belongs to someone. She on the other hand, loves another. They are best of friends, until the end
1. Bestfriends

Summary: They have known each other since they were young and have been each other's bestfriend for as long as they can remember. They have been there for each other even if he has been in a relationship and she has been in love with another. They are bestfriends until the end...

Chapter 1: Bestfriends

"This..." she gasped. She then turned her gaze to the man beside her. "This is beautiful Syaoran!" as Sakura stared at a pear shaped onyx surrounded by diamonds on her fourth finger while standing at the counter of Syaoran's dinning area.

Syaoran then turned his gaze on her. "You think so?" His right eyebrow raised but never failing to show his excitement. He was giddy that Sakura can tell.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "It's wonderful!..." she then smiled. "Aika will surely love this ring!!" Her emerald eyes never failing to show the excitement.

"I hope she says yes..." nervousness slowly basked his face and voice.

"Of course she will! 6 years of being with you? Why would she say no?!" She then slapped Syaoran's back making him lunge a little forward. He then glared at her as Sakura laughed out loud. Tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"That was good!"

"No fair!" He retaliated. "I'm having a hard time here as you can see!" His face was now filled with worry, creases slightly forming on his forehead. His amber eyes were slightly hidden by his bangs, but Sakura could tell that he was indeed scared of what might happen.

They have been friends since they learned how to talk, so they knew each other's quirks by now. They know the right moment when to make each other laugh, comfort him or her when he or she was feeling down, or just be there for each other. They have been best of friends since the beginning.

So by just looking at him and focusing her gaze on his amber shade eyes, she could tell that he needs comforting. And as his bestfriend, that was what she would do.

Sakura slowly inched a little closer to him. She then rested her head on his side and gently run her hand at Syaoran's upper back. Noting that Syaoran's tensed shoulders visibly relaxed as he rested his cheek on top of her head, she said, "You know, what you have with Aika is one of the reasons why I still believe in relationships." She smiled serenely as she closed her eyes for a few seconds. "You may not have the perfect relationship but what I know is that she loves you Syaoran and you love her. You may have some quarrels or misunderstandings with each other here and there but you guys always make it to a point to talk it through."

She heard him sigh and breathed "thanks". As soon as she heard this from him, she turned her gaze at him, their faces inches apart... slowly they broke into their childish smiles at each other.

Sakura slowly placed her other hand on Syaoran's cheek as she gazed at him. They looked at each other, and at that moment Sakura suddenly snickered and blurted "You're ugly!" Earning a weird look from Syaoran, while her laugh resounded throughout Syaoran's place. She then stepped backward, sticking out her tongue, sprinting towards her bag and hastily exiting through the main door.

As soon as she reached the corridor outside Syaoran's condo, she could hear him shouting, "Stupid girl!!! You forgot to give me back the ring!!!"

To be continued

_-——-•-——__-——-•-——-——-•-——-——-•-—_

_Im back!!! Sorry i've been away for so long. Anyway, I will try my very best to finish this story. Chapters will be short only. And I think this story will most likely revolve with the main characters :)_


	2. Brokenhearts

Hi there! Here's chapter 2 as promised! I'll be saying sorry in advance for the typos you will encounter in this chapter. I tried my best :(

Anyway! Here it is! Read away!

—

Chapter 2: Broken Hearts

"Come on Syaoran! Get up from that fucking bed! It's been a week!"

Exasperated, Sakura gave up on pulling Syaoran and just looked around his room. Clothes were thrown all over his place, his bedsheets were a mess. Curtains were totally shut and only a dim light was lit. There were noted packs of opened chips lying and bottles of beer and some scotch bottles on the floor.

"When did you start living in a garbage bin neh Syaoran?" While slowly bending down to pick up the bottles lying on the floor.

"Fuck off."

A vein suddenly pulsated evidently on Sakura's forehead.

"What?" Her voice seething as she stood up. 'Here I am concerned about his welfare and that is his reply!' Sakura then inhaled deeply and started counting 'One, two, three...Come on Sakura, calm down. He's not feeling well. Have patience!'

"I said, fuck off!" His voice was edgy.

"W-H-A-T D-I-D Y..."

Her patience was hanging by a thread now. One could tell by just looking at her. She was fuming mad!

"Just fuck off Sakura! I dont need you here! I dont need anyone right now!"

He was now brimming with tears, while staring at his ceiling. His usual sunny demeanour, replaced by anguish and the moment she saw her best friend like that, her heart was broken into million pieces. He shouldn't be experiencing this! He should be enjoying his supposedly engagement with his supposedly fiancée.

But here he is now, lying on his bed, wasting his day. And Sakura couldn't take the sight of him. She couldn't bear to see her best friend in such state. She had prayed to all the gods to never allow all her loved ones to experience such pain... because she knew how many hells she went through to get to where she is now. But here they are now, with one of the most important men in her life going through such hell.

Tears were now threatening to escape her eyes as she looked at her best friend.

"Fuck it!" She whispered angrily as she removed her shoes one at a time and hurriedly scooted beside Syaoran. She then tenderly hugged him, not caring if her best friend haven't showered in days. She hugged him with all her heart, still never losing faith to the gods above them, 'Kami! Anyone, please let him get through this, he wasn't supposed to feel this pain!' she prayed. 'Please god!' Pleading with all her might as tears rolled down her cheeks.

This went on for some minutes before she could feel Syaoran rolling to his side. He was now facing her. His hand slowly moved and landed gently on her face. Brushing away the tears that stained her cheeks. His amber eyes searching her green eyes. She knew from his looks that he was looking for some answers.

"I feel shit." He tried to chuckle to lighten the mood, but failing miserably.

"Yeah, you smell like shit too." She said with a small smile as she looked tenderly to him. His eyes still full of sorrow.

Syaoran then shifted to his back, his eyes focused on his room's ceiling.

Only the pair's breathing could be heard in the room.

"Aika said that she tried..." his voice was cracking.

She focused her gaze at him, while still hugging him.

"She couldn't see us... in the future...And then I asked her, 'Why? Why have we been going out for so long?...You could have told me!' I... I was so frustrated that time Sakura. I..." Syaoran then covered his eyes with his forearm. He took a deep breath as if his life depended on it.

"She... she just told me that... that she tried..." " That she wanted to see me in her future...but she fucking can't!" He growled, tears streaming down.

"And I can't stay mad at her because she fucking tried! All those times that we were together, she fucking tried!" And he just cried his heart out while Sakura hugged him tightly...

To be continued...

—-

Hello! Hope you leave a review so I'll know how I can improve my way of writing!

Thank you!


	3. Reaction

Sorry took me sometime to write this. Nevertheless, here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it! If you have any comments feel free to leave a review! And sorry in advance for the typos :( will recheck everything and edit it if You find anything :) thanks in advance!

———————————-

Chapter 3: Reaction

Street lights were being switched on as the sun had finally set. The night has slowly settled making the air quite cool and crisp. The ambiance of their surroundings has been quite chilly for some time already since autumn has started. Leaves can be seen falling down and being stepped on by different people from different walks of life. These people can be seen taking the common streets towards their destination with their breaths quite visible as they chase some thing or try to meet someone. Some were leisurely walking down the street either by themselves or with their group of friends. Some can be seen smiling at someone, parents holding hands with their kids clad with their jackets and warmers, and among the crowd, a man with messy brown hair was seen jogging at the said busy street.

A few meters away from the man, a young woman with short black hair while chatting with her friend sitting at one of the benches then noticed him.

"Hey, who are you looking at?" Her friend with long brown hair asked, as she followed her friend's gaze, noticing the tall man. "You know him?" Her right eyebrow scrunched up while throwing a look at her friend.

Her friend then laughed out loud while slapping her friend's shoulder. "How I wish!"

Their gazes turned at him as they sigh in contentment. The man who captured their attention has slowly stopped on his tracks. He was then seen getting his phone inside the pocket of his cream coloured trench coat.

"He looks so handsome neh?" The woman who first noticed him said.

Her friend then sighed again while smiling, "He looks yummy!" She squealed as they both looked at each other, raising their right hands and meeting for a high five. Both women can be heard giggling to their hearts content while still looking at the said man.

"Look at how he carries himself!"

"Well he looks like a model to me." One of them said.

"Maybe he is? What do you think?"

"Not that impossible. Look how he dresses himself. And his height! Might be around 5'10" or 6 foot tall neh?"

"Yep, he looks really tall. What do you think is the size of his shoes?" She then threw a naughty gaze at her friend while trying to contain their giggles. They decided unconsciously to spend some of their time observing him.

"Looks like he is looking for someone, neh?" The man with messy brown hair was seen fixing his white knitted turtle neck, still focusing his attention to his surrounding.

"Yeah... a date perhaps?" Slight disappointment laced the person's voice.

"Maybe... or..." she then looked at her friend as she fixed some strands of her black hair due to the slight breeze.

"Ughhhh... why are all the good looking guys taken!!!!"

"Or... gay."

"Or if they are still single... they're crazy!!!"

"Or they are freaking plants!"

"Plants?!" Her brown haired friend curiously replied.

"Well there are some people who doesn't want any relationships at all. Just out there, freely basking under the sun... like plants."

"I think I prefer that the guy is taken so as not to waste his good looks..." The girl with brown tresses suddenly tapped her friends shoulder a few time to grab her attention, "He's taken! Praise the lord!!!"

They both looked at the man, seeing now that he was with a woman with long wavy auburn hair, her back turned against them. The woman's head was reaching up to the guy's shoulders from what they can see. They then sighed for the nth time when they saw the man held the woman's hand and placed their hands inside his pocket while they slowly walked away from their mini audience.

"She must be pretty." The girl with brown hair sighed happily.

—————•—————-•

"I feel so haggard and fucking sleepy." As Sakura shifted her weight to her right, leaning sideways at Syaoran in the process.

"You look like a fucking shit." Syaoran said in a as-a-matter-of-fact-manner, earning looks of daggers from her in the process.

"Well I'm sorry that I have to be on duty for more than thirty six hours!! Unlike you who can have more than eight hours of sleep every night!" She then tried pinching his side with her left hand but failing miserably due to Syaoran's thick clothing.

He chuckled in return as he turned his gaze down at her. "What a failure."

"Shut up Syaoran or I will punch you in the face." Raising her left hand into a fist while her other hand was still holding onto Syaoran's hand inside his pocket.

"Grow up first!" But before she can retort, he heard him say, "Oh we're here!" he then removed their hands from his pocket, and used his other hand to open the door of the restaurant, allowing Sakura to enter first with ease.

"Syaoran! Sakura! Here!" The woman sitting on one of the tables together with their friends shouted while raising her right hand.

Sakura then pulled Syaoran's hand towards their friends location and as they reached their tables, one of their friends told.

"Speak!"

Syaoran then chuckled at Takashi before speaking in a military manner. "Syaoran Li, 31, still works as a consultant, single for six months now!" His left hand still holding Sakura's hand, while saluting with his other hand.

Sakura however, gave Syaoran a sly look before speaking lazily.

"Sakura Kinomoto, 30, physician, single since I don't know." She then rolled her eyes upward. "Do we still really have to do this?" While whining defeatedly, because she knew the answer. This has been their weird routine as friends from the moment one of them had started dating. To stop themselves from asking stupid questions such as looking for their friends' ex-girlfriend or ex-boyfriend when they have their daily get together.

"You know it's a must Sakura." Chiharu, the woman who previously called their attention mentioned seriously before breaking into a childish smile and earning a nudge at her right side from Naoko.

"Anyway we have ordered already! Food will be ready. There's salad already so you can eat that first." as Tomoyo sing-songed while tapping the chair on her left, signalling Sakura to sit beside her. "You didn't bring your gloves again neh Sakura?"

Automatically, Sakura turned her gaze at her hand that was holding on to Syaoran. "Uhhh. I forgot to get it from the locker." Removing her hold from Syaoran.

"Old geezer asked me while on the street to hold her hand 'coz she was cold." Syoaran snickered, before taking his seat beside Eriol which was across Sakura's chair, never failing to notice the mean stare Sakura was throwing at him before she sat beside Tomoyo.

As soon as they took their respective seats, Naoko, one of their closest friend with round glasses, suddenly gasped and clapped her hand.

"By the way, I almost forgot to say..." she then turned her gaze at Sakura. "Neh Sakura, I met the owner of a publishing company who's interested in publishing my new novel..."

Confused, Sakura blurted, "And?" Her eyebrows were scrunched.

"Well..." Naoko then looked at her friends, smiling sheepishly. "You see, he saw my phone, and..."

"Sheesh! Cut the chase Naoko!!! I want to hear the juicy part! What's that got to do with Sakura!" Mei Ling whined.

"Bitch calm down! I was about to say it when you interrupted me. Geez! You and your overloaded hormones!"

Mei Ling then swatted Naoko's hand playfully before touching her flabby belly. "Well, can't help it, I have food baby in here especially a monster during that time of the month!"

Naoko then raised an eyebrow before continuing. "As I was saying, before the bitch interrupted me..."

From the side, Mei Ling can be seen mouthing 'I'm sorry!' playfully as their girlfriends started giggling.

"So the owner grabbed my phone accidentally because we have the same model, and he saw my background pic of you guys. Then he focused on you... and said you are pretty."

Sakura who was about to eat a piece of lettuce stopped mid way and looked back at Naoko.

"And?" Holding her fork with lettuce still up mid air.

"Well he wants me to set him up with you."

After hearing Naoko, there was no time for Sakura to ask again since Syaoran laughed out loud while coughing. He then reached for a glass of water and drank liberally.

"Sakura? Dating?" He was trying to control his laughter, as a tear rolled down his cheek. "The world will be in destruction first before she dates!"

"Ha-ha-ha Syaoran. Very funny!" Sakura shot back.

"Just try meeting him Sakura!" Naoko nudged. "He is gorgeous! I'm telling you! An eye candy dude!"

"Yeah Sakura! You should try meeting that guy!" Chiharu seconded.

Sakura took her time chewing her food, and when she was done, she took a sip of water from her glass. As soon as she placed her glass on the table, she turned her gaze to Naoko.

Everyone in their table was silent.

Eriol gulped. Takashi put an arm around Chiharu's shoulder. Naoko's eyes became rounder, trying her best to look like a puppy. Mei Ling clasped her hands together. Tomoyo was smiling back at Sakura. Syaoran on the other hand was busy chewing his salad.

They were all awaiting her response.

"I'll think about it, neh?" While smiling back at Naoko.

The guys in their table suddenly laughed out loud, making high fives, while most of the the girls in their group sighed with defeat.

"See!" Syaoran boasting "I told you dating and Sakura in a sentence is not possible. I've known her before you've known her. She's a monk in the making!"

Syaoran then heartily focused his attention to his salad, smirking and winking at Sakura.

Tomoyo on the other hand, was smiling back at Chiharu. Naoko and Meiling drank their wine, while Tomoyo was lightly tapping Sakura's lap, comforting her. Sakura then looked and smiled back at Tomoyo. And from that moment, Tomoyo knew what that look and smile was about. Only she knows.

Food came and they shared their meals heartily. Laughter and chatters were heard.

Just when they were sharing stories and desserts with each other, a man with long silver hair, wearing his smart casual, a white long sleeves folded around his forearm, and brown slacks with white sneakers, suddenly cut the group's conversation.

"Sakura?" The man was now standing a few feet away from her.

Sakura then quickly turned to the owner's voice. Her group of friends following her trail of vision.

"Yue?" She gasped. She hastily stood up from her seat and took a few steps to reach him.

Chiharu suddenly gasped and hastily leaned her head sidewards while whispering to Naoko and Takashi, "She's blushing!!!"

Naoko passed the message to Mei Ling and both girls, snickered.

Takashi's eyes almost bulged out from his sockets out of shock. "She's blushing!" He whispered to Eriol. Eriol who was sipping his wine choked.

Tomoyo with her usual demeanour, smiled politely.

Just when they thought it was over, their eyes grew bigger due to shock as they saw Sakura threw her arms around the man's waist and hugged him affectionately. "I missed you!" Her voice was quite airy but still laced with softness. Tilting her head upward to meet his gaze.

Yue enclosed her in his arms while gazing at her affectionately. "I missed you too." He then quickly placed a kiss on her forehead.

Almost all of the girls were shocked with the scene, their mouths were agape.

Tomoyo who was busy watching the scene too was suddenly brought back to her senses when she felt her phone vibrated. Just when she was about to check her phone, from her field of vision, she saw Syaoran.

She then held her phone trying to comprehend the message she received but failing miserably trying to understand why Syaoran looked such way.

It was her first time seeing him like that. His face on first look, appeared to be blank, but upon further observation, one could see his eyebrows knitted for a millisecond, his jaw hardened, while his hands formed into fists...

To be continued


	4. Warmth

Hi there! Here's another chapter! Again, I'm sorry if you find any typo here. Nevertheless, hope you like it!

Chapter 4: Warmth

Ping!

1 new notification:

Kaijuu~Sakura Kinomoto

"Otousan and oniichan are out of town. They told me to sleep at your place starting tonight until the next days. The usual. No duties currently. Off for a week. Will be there in your place by 5:30 pm. Want anything for dinner?"

Syaoran then hit the reply button. And a few milliseconds after, his phone's typing sound was heard around his office.

"Gyudon with veggies and miso soup."

Ping!

"Kk. What time will you get home?"

He looked at his wall clock and noted that it was five minutes before his shift ends. He was done early for the day, surprisingly. No sudden meetings and reports were finally done for company reviews. It was a so-so day for him. He then turned his sight to his table where a few pieces of paper were noted to be in disarray. His laptop was still on, with his reports for their client's business meeting tomorrow.

"Around 6:30 pm." He texted back.

Ping!

"Alright then. See you!"

He placed his phone on his table and started arranging his pens and papers. He reached for his laptop and shut it down while carefully closing it.

Generally, Syaoran's table was simple compared to his other fellow consultants. It had a paper organiser, a holder for his pens, and a single picture frame with different divisions in it. It was given by Sakura when he first started working. Ever since then, he brought it with him even if he had transferred to other companies.

_"Here."_

_"What's that?" Syaoran retorted. He was lying on his back at her bed, lazy to move an inch._

_"Pictures of your family, us—during our graduation, and the gang, and of course a blank division for your future girlfriend's photo!" Sakura then placed it inside his bag. "Put it on your table so your office will feel a bit 'home-y'! You might miss Auntie Yelan and your sisters since they transferred back to Hongkong. Duh!" She rolled her eyes and then fixed her things that she needed in preparation for medicine school._

Knock. Knock.

"Come in!" Syaoran replied while fixing his bag which was placed on his table.

A few seconds after, a black haired man in his employee attire was seen entering Syaoran's office.

"Sir, I finished the reports you asked me to do." He carefully placed a flash drive on Syaoran's table, and by that time, Syaoran was now putting his black coat on readying himself to time out while taking the flash drive. "Thank you Kei-san. I'll check it later and email you as soon as possible if there are corrections in your report." He bowed his head a bit before grabbing his bag and heading straight out of his office.

————————————/———————

Ting-ting-ting-ting-ting!

Syaoran reached for the knob as soon as he was done encoding his password on his door. And as he entered his place, he can hear the sizzle coming from what his best friend was cooking. From his peripheral view, he can see Sakura chopping, with her usual oversized shirt and favourite pink shorts on, noticing that her hair was loosely tied. 'She looked like she never aged.' A sudden thought that came to him. He could hear her humming, an indication that she was in her own world, not to be disturbed or all hells will break loose. He remembered a glimpse of it, a mistake he should have not done before. But it was a memory lane he doesn't want to walk through again, earning a shiver from it.

Wearing his home slippers after fixing his shoes on the rack, he then placed his office bag together with his coat on his sofa and silently went to his kitchen area.

The food she was cooking was calling him. 'Damn!' Holding onto his abdomen, after he felt it grumble, while quietly approaching her, stopping only a few feet away from her.

Silently observing her, while leaning on his counter table, he noticed that she was sniffing, and looking at the chopping board, he knew she was trying her best not to cry while chopping the onions. He smirked, trying his best not to laugh at her. However his smirk ceased when she heard her cry.

"Ow! Ow!" She then held her index finger up and observed it noting a small graze with minimal bleeding. "Shit!" She whispered as she turned to the sink and washed her hand in the running water.

"Medical kit is up above the cabinet..." Sakura was jolted out of her reverie when she heard Syaoran speak. "That is if you could reach it." He was on his way to retrieve the kit unfazed with the glare she was giving to him while she reached the faucet to turn it off. Sakura then held her index finger towards him, and in return earned a puzzled look from him while he was holding out the medical kit towards her.

Confused, he could not help but blurt, "What?" But Sakura's finger was still turned towards him, her lips slightly pouted. After a few seconds of staring at her, realization then hit him.

He sighed before putting the kit on the gray marbled counter top and opened the kit, retrieving a disinfectant and band-aid in the process. His eyebrow was slightly arched as he turned to her. "You know, you are the doctor here." He held her wrist, urging her to go nearer, making the small gap between them even smaller. And from that small space between them, he could smell the shampoo she had used. It was of lavander scent.

He turned his focus on her finger, assessing it and suddenly spraying the disinfectant on it, making Sakura squint to the sudden pain. She whined a bit, bitting her lower lip in the process. He then looked at her, suddenly noticing how her pupils' shade of green varied due to her changing emotion. They have been friends for as long as he could remember, but it was just now that he noticed her eyes.

Unaware that he was staring at her for a few seconds already, Sakura looked back at him with a puzzled expression. "Is there something on my face?" Her cheeks were rosy from the steam, framed by some strands of her wavy auburn hair.

Syaoran who was then brought back to his senses suddenly raised his right hand while still holding Sakura's wrist with his left. He then fixed her bangs lightly while Sakura looked at him weirdly, "What? Are you planning to have a change of career now? Hairstylist perhaps?" Curiosity still evident on her face.

"Weird." He said to himself due to his curiosity about her pupils' colour, but unknowingly saying it out loud. And because of that, she humphed and replied, "You're the weirder one!" Sticking her tongue out after. Suddenly, Sakura was seen putting both her hands on her forehead, grumbling "Syaaaaaorraaaaaaaan!!!! That hurts!!!!" After he had flicked her forehead. Syaoran then laughed out loud, turning his back on her and walking directly towards his sofa set. He then turned to her direction and said, "Feed me! Or else I won't let you sleep on my bed!" He had a huge smile plastered on his face because he knew that Sakura lost this round.

"I'll get back at you!!!" Her frustration evident in her voice as she held the knife in front of her preparing to cut the remaining onions. But before she could even start, she suddenly whined. "Syaoran!!!"

"What?" he retorted, he was still standing up, putting his bag down his sofa.

"You forgot to put a band aid on my finger!" She approached him quickly with the band aid on her hand. But as soon as she reached him, she tripped on the strap of his bag, bumping him in the process and making them both fall on the sofa, with her on top of him.

A thud could be heard and was then followed by a man groaning in pain.

"Owww! Off!!Bitch you're heavy!!!" His left hand was placed on her waist, while the other hand was pushing on her shoulder lightly to assist her up.

"Ouch!!! That hurt!" Complaining from the fall they just experienced, she then slapped Syaoran's chest, earning an 'ouuffff' sound from him, which was followed by a cough of two or three. "It's your fault!" She then hastily stood up, using both her hands on his chest while earning bouts of complaints from the man on the sofa.

"Bitch!! You want me to die young?" He said as soon as he was able to catch his breath while rubbing his chest from the sudden force she applied on him a few seconds ago.

"Nope." She smiled at him innocently, her slightly grazed finger towards him, her other hand holding out a plaster.

He grabbed it, muttering incoherent words, sitting himself properly in the process while carefully tearing the packaging and placing the plaster on her finger. Turning his gaze at her, he suddenly stopped complaining when he saw her smile. But aside from her smile, he was thrown off guard when she hugged him, her chest part slightly bumping the side of his face. It was unusual to him. They have shared countless of hugs before, but he usually doesn't mind because he knows Sakura as an affectionate person to him, to her brother and father only—except for one guy too—the long hair dude they met last time... Since they grew up together, they would banter against each other usually everyday, but she would always hug him at the end of the day. She was always concerned for his welfare, making stops at his place to check on him if he's not feeling well, or preparing meals for him, or just dropping by. She was always there for him.

His gaze suddenly became a bit blank when he felt Sakura stepped back, and the warmth he felt had left him.

Slowly, he looked at her, noticing her other smile, the smile that meant she was thankful... that she was sincerely thankful. Still looking at her dumbfoundedly, he allowed her to ruffle his hair lightly before she turned towards the kitchen.

'Huh?' Astonished at what had just happened.

Indeed, something was different. He doesn't mind her hugging him... but something in him minded the feeling after she had hugged him—the warmth that had left him...

To be continued...


	5. Whirlwind

Ok. Here's another chapter! Hope you leave a comment or review!

Chapter 5: Whirlwind

———-

Syaoran was slowly making his way towards his condominium's building after a long day from his work. His face usually evokes calmness but on that very day, he couldn't deny from his facial reactions that something...

No, scrap that something...

It's someone.

There, better.

His eyebrows then knitted as he thought of that someone—again. For the nth time of the day.

And that someone is currently staying at his place. The very culprit of why he is weirdly thinking, feeling, or something right now. Whatever that may be.

"Hmmm..." seriously staring blankly as soon as he entered the elevator, really unaware of his surroundings.

"Excuse me...what floor?" An old woman with a plastic bag in her right hand graciously asked him, ready to press the floor number.

"..."

The old woman then smiled and tried speaking louder.

"Excuse me!"

Effectively, her voice helped the brooding man beside her get back to reality.

"Huh?" He then focused his gaze at the old woman, at lost at what had just happened.

Thankfully, the old woman was patient enough. "What floor my child?"

Blush spreading lightly on his cheeks, "Fifth floor please." He then bowed lightly trying to forget the embarrassing moment that had just happened.

'See!! This is what happens when you keep thinking about that person!' He silently jeered to himself.

But he couldn't deny the feeling of being out of all sorts since that someone, started staying at his place. He can't figure out what was happening to him, in all honesty.

And it frustrates him.

A lot.

It's just small things honestly. He doesn't know how or when it actually started but he became quite sensitive around her and it's bothering him.

He began noticing the way she tucks her hair behind her ear. Or the way she reacts while watching a video or something on her phone. Then he would suddenly zoomed in at her, observing how she makes face or how she scrunches her nose when she reacts. How can he forget also that there was this one time when Sakura—the very Sakura—touched his arm to catch his attention.

Suddenly, electricity coursed through his body for a few seconds, followed by a feeling of sudden change with his heart beat. His chest felt like it was thumping loudly. And all he can do was look stupidly at her, shocked with what just happened while she laughed hard after he looked flabbergasted.

But that's just the tip of the iceberg.

On her first night at his place, like their usual routine whenever she would sleepover, she would take his bed and he would settle in his sofa bed. As soon as he entered his room after his bathroom routine, towel hanging around his neck, his hair slightly dripping from his recent shower, he was stopped from his tracks.

Because of her.

She was sleeping soundly, book on her hand, his blanket tangled on her legs.

He can't explain why but he kept staring at her... and at her parted lips.

Unknowingly, he approached her, his hand outstretched, slowly reaching for her parted lips.

'It looked soft.' He thought. Just then his senses prickled, his eyes became rounder, and cold sweats started coming out from his forehead when he saw Sakura suddenly opened her eyes. And out of panic, he did what the most rational action he can think of.

He pinched her nose. Hard.

With that, Sakura out of anger swatted his hand away from her nose and hastily sat herself up.

"What the fuck Syaoran!!!" Massaging her nose in the process which was slightly red. Angry glares were subsequently thrown at him.

Syaoran laughed, edgily, trying his very best to act normal. "Well I was wondering if a Kaijuu like you doesn't need a nose!" Flashing his usual smile and suddenly turning his back at her, his palm resting on his left part of his chest to ease his erratic heart.

'That was close!' Releasing his breath to calm his nerves.

"My child, it's your floor." The old woman was looking at him, her finger currently pressing the hold button.

Again, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the old woman called to him.

'Huh?! How?!' Quickly he bowed his head, embarrassed again for the second time, stepping out of the elevator and racing to his unit, hastily encoding his password.

The moment it was unlocked he swiftly entered, closing the door behind him. And the when he set his eyes around his place, his breath was suddenly caught.

There a few feet away from of him was Sakura, wearing her long creamed coloured gown, her hair in a high ponytail. She was still unaware of him since she was currently busy typing on her phone. And Syaoran just kept staring at her, his mouth slightly agape with how she looked.

From way before, he knew that Sakura was pretty. He could remember some of their classmates, having a crush on her.

But right now, she wasn't just pretty.

She's...

Damn. Words were not even enough to describe her.

In front of him is someone new to him. Wearing a long gown that perfectly fit her, hugging her upper torso perfectly, and showing just the right exposure of her chest. Her gown had glittering stones on her torso area, but became plain and flowing below her waist.

Unknowingly, he dropped his bag, catching Sakura's attention in the process.

"Oh! You're back!" Excitedly throwing her phone on his sofa as she walked towards him. Her right leg was suddenly exposed due to her gown's slit.

Now he felt light headed. He could feel his heart thumping loud and his surroundings zoomed out, his gaze was solely focused on her. It was like every thing around him went on slow motion. All her movements became weirdly noticeable to him. He felt gravitating towards her but at the same time felt stuck in his place. His breath was caught in his throat again when he saw her smiled at him.

She stopped almost in front of him. Gently placing a hand to cover her cleavage, bending to get his bag.

She then turned her back at him, revealing her backless gown to him.

"I'm trying on my gown for tomorrow. It's the anniversary of our hospital." Placing his bag on the sofa as she walked towards his kitchen after.

And then he was hauled back to his senses and he gasped for air for a few seconds. He felt weak but not. It's a weird mix actually. Adrenaline rushing from his body but then at the same time there's a feeling of uncertainty.

'What the fuck just happened... again?' He then eyed Sakura who was tinkering while humming at his kitchen. Carefully he walked towards his sofa and slumped himself into it the moment he reached it.

But before he could finally comfort himself he noted something uneven at the bottom of his buttocks. It felt hard so he reached it realizing that it was Sakura's phone he had sat on. He was about to throw it at the other end when it suddenly lit up and vibrated with a new message notification.

He suddenly felt something stirring within him. If what happened earlier caught him unaware, this time what he accidentally read made a part of his chest ache and churn as he slowly focused his gaze at Sakura who was happily lost in her own world while in his kitchen. He stood up, with Sakura's phone at hand. Trailing towards his counter table, he carefully placed her phone above it.

His gaze at her lasted a few more minutes as he take in her vision.

"You have a message." Not awaiting her response, he headed towards his sofa thinking about the whirlwind emotions he just had and the recent message he had read.

_Yue_

_Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm excited to see you in your gown. I miss you babe! Love you babe!_

To be continued...

—————-

Thank you for reading!!! Please don't forget to leave a review so I'll know what to improve or revise!

If you saw any typos here. I'm sorry! I'll edit it asap! :)


	6. Urge

Hi guys!!! Here's another chapter!

Forgot to put a disclaimer to my previous chapters. Card Captor Sakura and its characters are not mine.

But hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if there are typos here! Will edit it asap if I found one again! Kindly leave a message or review too!

—————————-

Chapter 6: Urge

Wearing her favorite silk buttoned pyjamas, Sakura with a phone on her right ear, went out of Syaoran's room to obtain a better reception.

Her voice was a little raspy the moment she talked to the person on the other line. "Nani Tomoyo? It's still early..." Covering her mouth the moment she yawned, tears slightly forming at the corners of her eyes.

"How was the gown you fitted last night?"

Suddenly her persona quirked as she remembered the gown she tried. "It's perfect Tomoyo!" She squealed excitedly, remembering the feel of the gown when she wore it. "Didn't have a hard time moving around it!"

"No need to adjust or do quick repairs for tonight's event?"

"No need." Rummaging Syaoran's refrigerator for breakfast.

"Neh tomoyo?"

"Nani?"

"Syaoran's being weird." Pausing for a short while, as she placed the ingredients on the countertop, remembering that Syaoran was still on his sofa bed, sleeping, when she left his room.

"Why'd you say so?"

"I really can't explain as of the moment because I'm still trying to figure it out. It's just that there were times that he will just stare blankly, while we were talking... like he is off to la-la-land look, blushing, or he will look at me and then quickly shift his gaze at something."

"Hmmm..."

"It felt familiar in some ways but somewhat not the same I guess?"

"Maybe he is starting to like someone?"

"Oh my gosh Tomoyo!!!!!" She squealed excitedly. "You are right! I mean... He was almost like that when he met Mika and Aika, but not entirely like how he is right now." She squealed again. "Remember when he was trying to figure out how to court Aika?"

"Ha ha ha!!! Syaoran looked stupid that time!!"

"Yeah! But if it's really about a girl, I just hope, this time, she's the one, neh Tomoyo?"

"I have a hunch that that girl will be his true love." Tomoyo chided. "I mean, he did love Mika and Aika and they did love him, but they were not the one for him."

"You think so?" Sakura then closed her eyes for a second, smiling and liking what Tomoyo just said.

"Well my gut feeling is never wrong in moments like this. I'm really excited how this will turn out!"

"Neh you speak like you know who that girl is. Have you seen Syaoran with another company?"

"Nope."

"Huh? Then how?" Confusion lacing Sakura's voice. "Wait. Did he mention a girl when we all went out last time? I mean I was gone for about 15 minutes that time since I accompanied Yue outside."

"Nope."

"So how? Is it gut feel?"

"Not exactly gut feel with this one."

"Now you are making me confused."

Laughter could be heard from another line. "Sakura, let Syaoran figure out what's happening to him first. I think he still doesn't know that he likes or he's in love with the girl. I just put the pieces together that's why I said that..." her voice then became calm to assure Sakura. "Besides he is always there with you. He will say to you who that girl is when he himself finally understand what is happening to him. Neh? Don't worry too much about Syaoran."

"Well you're right Tomoyo. He can manage. I just don't want him to get hurt again." Sakura then started slicing the sausage she brought out from the ref. "Anyway, I'll call you later neh? I'll prepare breakfast first. Bye Tomoyo! Love you!"

"Okay! Love you girl! Call me if you need anything! Ciao."

Tomoyo hung up and Sakura curiously looked at her phone, puzzled at Tomoyo's recent idea. Well it's nothing new for Tomoyo. From the moment she and Tomoyo became close, Sakura found out that Tomoyo is a very observant person. She can easily make deductions based on situations. And most of the time, her friend's deductions were true.

'I guess we will see who the girl is in the near future.' Sakura smiled sincerely at the thought as she continued preparing their breakfast.

A few minutes after, Sakura looked at the food she had prepared. 'Sausages are done together with eggs, check. Rice in the rice cooker, check.'

"Hmmmm..."

She then looked around thinking of what she forgot. 'Wait. I forgot the spinach!' Making her way towards the refrigerator, she then stopped on her tracks when she noticed the pictures placed on it. It consisted of her and Syaoran together or with their families or friends throughout the years.

She smiled as she scanned through their photos. Her gaze then focused on a picture of her hugging Syaoran from his back. Her head tilted to her right, his hands on top of her arms, trying to hug her back, both of them smiling goofily. They were just kids back then, his messy chestnut hair however was still the same, the mirth in his eyes never failed to show his pupils' shade of amber. On the other hand, her hair was short and was tied at the side.

They looked so innocent and so carefree.

She could still remember when that picture was taken. They were about four or five years of age. She was playing that time at Syaoran's home together with his sisters and her brother.

It has been their parents' usual routine since they were toddlers that they would bring them to each other's house to play.

From the moment she became aware of what was happening to her and her surroundings, Syaoran has been a constant presence in her life, like how Touya, her brother, and her father was to her when her mother suddenly passed away.

She couldn't deny that she was really attached to him especially during their younger days. Because of this, she couldn't help but feel lonely and have a feeling of something lacking whenever Syaoran's out with his family. And when he's back, a feeling of intense happiness would make her run towards him and hug him tightly.

Smiling at the memory, she remembered that she was more attached to Syaoran than her brother during their childhood since Touya would always scare her and tell stories about ghosts and monsters. She never liked ghosts or anything scary. But Syaoran never scared her. He always held her hand whenever she felt scared. It was him who made her feel secured when they were children.

Scanning at the other photos, she can't help but feel nostalgic. She then looked at a picture of her and Syaoran during their high school graduation. His hand resting over her shoulder, making her lean on him as they proudly raised their diplomas.

Raising her hand, she then removed a picture from the ref and smiled happily at the memory. It was a picture of Syaoran and her where he was hugging her from her back. They smiled proudly in front of the camera after her graduation as a doctor of medicine. Carefully, she placed the picture back to where it was posted.

'Okay Sakura, time to get back to cooking!' As she opened the door of the refrigerator and retrieved the last ingredient she was about to cook.

—-

7:30 am

"Oh I finished early. I guess I still have time to rest before I wake Syaoran." Placing the phone inside her pyjamas pocket, she then removed the apron on her, as she carefully placed a cover for the food she had prepared.

Silently she opened the door to Syaoran's room and walked towards him.

From her position, she could clearly see that Syaoran was sleeping soundly on a sofa bed for two. His right arm was on his abdomen while his left arm was freely resting on his bed.

Suddenly Sakura had this urge to hug him after a short trip down her memory lane minutes ago. Though she hesitated for a few seconds, her urge to hug him won over.

So carefully, she scooted to Syaoran's left, making his left arm her pillow and tightly embracing him in the process. But because of this, Syaoran was jolted from his sleep, his eyes squinting as he looked at the person beside him.

"Sakura?" His voice a bit hoarse.

"Sleep. It's still early." The right side of her face resting on his chest as she visibly relaxed after inhaling his scent.

Syaoran's brain cells on the other hand was all over, puzzled at what was happening.

But since he heard it was still early and he is loving the feeling of her hugging him, his body moved by instinct.

He hugged her back as his lips lightly rested on the crown of her head. Inhaling her scent, his eyes slowly closed. And in just a few seconds, they were both sleeping soundly and he was back to dreamland.

——

He was slowly being aware of his surrounding. He could feel a hand slightly tapping his chest and his left hand was starting to have pins and needles sensation. He tried to move it a bit, but there was a constant weight on top of it preventing him to move that much. But he can feel that his right arm was resting on something soft and warm. He then started hearing a soft and calming voice that was calling him.

Gradually, he realised why.

Sakura.

His eyes opened wide at the thought as he moved his head back a bit to get a glimpse of her. And when he looked down, his gaze met her.

Sunlight was radiating through his curtains, giving him a clearer view of her. With the warm rays, he couldn't help but notice that she looked serenely beautiful at the very moment. He could see from the very short distance how bright her eyes looked and how her cheeks were slightly reddish giving her a wonderful glow. Slowly his gaze fell on her lips. It looked so tantalising and tempting to kiss. He tried to lower his head but before he could do so, he heard her speak.

"Syaoran, Syao!" Her voice was laced with concern.

"Hmmm." As his right hand hugged her tightly, closing their distance.

"It's 8:30. You have work!" She hissed.

Work? Huh?

Fuck.

And in a span of seconds, he was out of his bed rushing towards his bathroom.

To be continued...


	7. Pandora’s Box

Chapter 7: Pandora's Box

* * *

"What the fuck!" Syaoran grumbled, as cold water came in contact with his skin. He didn't bother switching the hot water on. Hastily reaching for his shampoo, he poured a small amount on his palm and started lathering it on his scalp.

'Fuck!' He gritted. Letting the shower on, he grabbed a bottle of his shower gel applying liberally all over his body, forming suds along the process.

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.' It was almost like his mantra as he allowed the water from the shower to rinse off the shampoo and the suds from his toned body, while his right hand tried to cover his face. He then fisted his left hand and lightly slammed it in front of him, slowly feeling the coolness of the tiles. And with a long sigh, he placed his palm on the tiles as he rested his forehead on the wall.

"..."

The pattering from the shower was the only sound heard at that time.

Slowly, he turned the knob of the shower to switch it off. He stayed on his position for a few more seconds before standing up straight and going towards his shelf area to grab a towel, draping it around his hips in a dangerously low manner.

With a few steps, he reached his sink and rested his hands on it, leaning slightly forward in the process. Inhaling deeply, he then turned his gaze on the mirror in front of him.

He looked like a tomato. And he gritted back at his reflection.

He needed to calm down. Pronto.

He wasn't mad to begin with. Though admittedly, he wanted to be. He wanted to to be angry at himself—not because of the fact that he was running late for his work. Not because he started with a cold shower. And definitely, not because of Sakura. But what he wanted is to be frustratingly angry at himself for what he was supposed to do to her just a few minutes ago!

'What was I thinking?!?She is my...

...

Bestfriend.'

And a loud thump from his chest was felt after he mentioned the word "bestfriend".

It was a weird feeling like his heart fell and ached for a millisecond.

Bestfriend.

His eyebrows knitting.

Bestfriend.

Why does it seem like he is starting to develop a distaste on the word? He then looked at himself.

'...'

'...'

'Bestfriend?'

'...'

"Fuck."

He then slowly inhaled and exhaled before standing straight and reaching for the door. And the moment he stepped out of his bathroom, his vision was of her, neatly fixing his suit on his bed.

"Oh you're finally out! Here!" She then pointed on his suit. " I decided to prepare your clothes since you're running late." She quipped as she whole heartedly smiled back at him.

"I'm a very thoughtful bestfriend neh?"

"Hnnn..." his eyebrows knitted more.

"Anyway, I'll come out so you can dress up. I'll be waiting for you at the dining area." Sakura then pouted before heading out of his bedroom.

Unknowingly, he let out a long sigh as he sat at the corner of his bed.

Placing both his palms on his face, trying to cover up his frustrations. He wanted to pull all his hair out!

'Fuck!'

Replaying what had just happened, his face suddenly contorted in an ugly and confused manner.

She looked so cute and womanly pouting at him and preparing his suit!

But his face darkened the moment her voice echoed in his mind.

'Bestfriend.'

"Why?" He then placed his arms on his lap joining his hands together. While dejectedly exhaling.

A very small voice was telling him why.

Heck he wants to deny it—to bury it deep within. He wanted to stay away from it. He tried hiding and forcing his pandora's box closed.

For the past days, thoughts about her kept running in his mind. He kept asking himself why.

But now he knows. He couldn't prevent it. His pandora's box has finally been opened. And along it are thoughts, feelings and emotions he has been trying to deny since the moment he saw Sakura hugging the man with long silver hair a few weeks ago.

He likes her.

_He fucking likes her._

To be continued...

——————

* * *

Okay, first of all I want to apologise since I was missing in action for the past months. I'm sorry because work and life got a hold of me. So I am terribly sorry for not updating this story of mine.

But nevertheless here is a new chapter.

I guess this is bound to happen, right? Syaoran has been so confused for so long. Finally he is no longer in denial!!!

Woot!

Anyway don't forget to leave a review!!! And sorry in advance for the typos you'll encounter.

See you next time!!


End file.
